Hear of Dragoon
by VaLyTah.14 Skin of Dragoon
Summary: Simples miradas podran derrotar la antigua enemistad entre ellos ?....Draco esta atado a las cadenas de la oscuridad, podra hermione desatarlas?... Es un DracoYhermione! entrad y leed!


**Heart Of. Dragoon **

"Unas simples miradas, pueden derrotar esa enemistad durante 7 años?... Las cadenas de la oscuridad lo atan, podrá una antigua enemiga, desatarlas?... ." DracoYhermione: D! entren y lean…!!

-Vamos Hermione, deprisa

-Eso intento Ron!

Otra vez corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases, esto se había vuelto una costumbre desde que Harry había ido a Visitar a Sirius Black por una semana, ron y Hermione se despertaban tardísimo, ya que era Harry quien los despertaba cada mañana. Y no era solo el hecho de llegar tarde a una clase, si no que era nada mas ni nada menos que a la fabulosa clase de pociones con su adorado profesor Snape. Seguro que el viejo grasiento de Severus,aprovecharía esta oportunidad para quitarle una docena de los hermosos puntos que con tanto esfuerzo los Gryffindors lograban acumular. Como prefecta de Gryffindor no podía permitir esto,Miro su reloj de mano…Solo faltaban 2 minutos para que la clase comenzara. ¿Por qué el aula de pociones tenia que estar en la última torre más lejana del castillo? Diablos! Este era su día de suerte!!...Además de estar corriendo como locos, Ron se daba el descaro de saludar a todas las personas que se le cruzaban.

-Ron¿Podrías dejar eso para mas tarde?**- **Gruño Hermione **–**Si llegamos tarde sera tu culpa, me entendiste Ronald Weasley?

-Disculpa, Aver Hermione deja aclararte algo. Para tu información, yo no fui la que se quedo dormida y mas encima se demoro horas echándose billones de cremas para su cabello** – **Grito ron tras ella, alcanzándola. Mientras trataba de arreglar su corbata , Demonios no habia ni tenido tiempo suficiente para poder por lo menos ponerse bien su uniforme. Menosmal que Harry llegaria hoy en la noche y se acabaria esat maldita pesadilla.

-Y si tu Ronnie , no hubieras hurtado mi despertador para colocarlo en el refrigerador , tal vez existiera la minima posibilkidad de que ahora estuviéramos en clases a tiempo! – Dijo Hermione mientras seguia corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Faltaba muy poco para llegar a el aula de pociones.

Vamos Herms!. ¿Quien no querria perderse las apestosas y lateras clases de "Snape el Mortifago" ?

-OH Ron, Que boberías ¡! Como sabes tu que Snape es un mortifago ? . Acaso le haz visto la marca tenebrosa en su brazo derecho ? . Por favor! Ni tu madre creería eso! Con lo gallina que eres. – Hermione mientras decia estas palabras no podia dejar de reirse mentalmente, era la hora de que Ron enfrentara la realidad! No ¿?

-GALLINA¿?! YO UNA GALLINA? . Tengo 17 años, dios Hermione soy todo un hombre! – Gruño Ron, Quien se creia Hermione?! Ese habia sido un golpe bajo. Bueno..Tal vez tenia razon, pero solo un poco!...Era verdad que le tenia miedo a algunas cosas, como a las arañas, a las mariposas, a los fantasmas, y a toda cosa que se moviera. Como cualquier ser humano no ¿?

-Ja! Un hombre con solo 17 años? No bromees Ron. – Ron y hermione ya habian llegado al frente de la puerta del aula de posiones. Lamentablemente la clase ya habia comenzado – Arreglate esa corbata o si no no solo nos quitara puntos por nuestro retraso si no por el mal estado en el que se encuentra nuestro uniforme.

-Que gruñona y mandona eres Hermione ¡ No te cansas?...Abre la puerta despacito Herms, No queremos que apenas entremos Snape nos lanze un Avrada Kadabra!! – Decia ron entre risas…

-Ronald! Ya hablamos de eso! – Fruncio el entrecejo hermione , mirando con unos ojos fulminantes a Ronald, Como el era capaz de decir tales estupideces? De Neville lo esperaba, pero rogaba porque Sus amigos no fueran asi.

Tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible, Hermione Habria la ancha y negra puerta de pociones.Para su suerte el profesor estaba de espaldas de la puerta , anotando en la pizarra, lo que se observaba los ingredientes de una nueva posición.Tratando de divisar algun puesto vacio, llevo a ron consigo y se sentaron en el primer puesto de la clase.

-Srta Granger , Sr Weasley , me pueden explicar que es esta falta grave a mi clase?. Miren la hora que es!.Si no tienen una buena explicación para esto, le quitare mas de 100 puntos a Gryffindor – Dijo snape con una desagradable e ironica sonrisa en sus labios. Como disfrutaba Snape quitarle esos puntos a la casa que siempre le ganaba a su casa de antros llenos de mortifados de Slytherins. Los slytherins disfrutanban de este momento expectantes de lo que responderian los amigos de san Potter.

-Ehh…Bueno…Nosotros…..- Hermione no lograba decir ninguna palabra, la sorpresiva y repentina interrogación del profesor no le habia dejado tiempo alguno de responder.

-Vamos hermione dile la verdad!...Aver Profesor,Como diablos quiere que nos levantemos temprano? . Si era Harry el que nos despertaba! Y ahora que ni Hermione logra despertarse menos lo puedo hacer yo!. Y no se preocupe mas ya que como hoy llega Harry estaremos siempre puntuales en su fabulosa y educadora clase de pociones. Esta conforme? – Dijo ron con un tono altanero, diciendo para sus adentros "con que gallina no hermione?".. mientras hermione lo maldecia con los labios.

-Ronald!...Profesor el no quizo decir eso en verdad.. es solo que…

-20 puntos menos para gryffindor por este atrasaso, 10 mas por la insolencia del Sr Weasley y 5 mas por el desorden de sus uniformes.Arreglese esa corbata,Weasly – Y con cara de desprecio y altaneria Snape dio la vuelta para seguir escribiendo en la pizarra , mientras todos los Slytherins se reian de la vergonzosa situación de los Atrasados.

-No podias arreglarte esa maldita corbata cuando te dije! Ronald ¿??- Dijo hermione dirijiendose a su amigo.

-No pude, no se hacer nudos! Que querias que hiciera? Pedirte a ti que me ayudaras? Que estabas histerica con lo de "llegar siempre puntual, ser excelente alumna.nadie sabe mas que yo" – Gruño ron mientras fulminaba con la mirada a hermione.

-Eres un imbecil – Dijo hermione, con un dejo de enfado en su voz


End file.
